Tragedia w której gram
by Yuuka5
Summary: Kise ma nadzieje, że wreszcie będzie miał szanse wyznać swoje uczucia Aomine.


Zauważyłam że ostatnio coraz więcej osób domaga się AoKise, więc… zaspokajam lud fanfictiona. Mam fazę na pisanie „angstowego" Kise, więc nie bijcie za ranienie Kisiaczka. W każdym razie…  
Tegoż oto fanfica dedykuję wszystkim zwolennikom pary AoKise, szczególnie **Blackisz**(choć nie jestem pewna czy to przeczyta ). Przepraszam za idiotyczność powyższych zdań, i życzę miłego czytania.

* * *

- Aomine! - krzyknął zdyszany Kise, całkowicie zapominając o dodaniu „cchi" na końcu. Wiedział, że jeśli się nie pospieszy, chłopak może mu uciec, a wtedy już nigdy nie będzie miał okazji by z nim porozmawiać. Właśnie kończyli szkołę, a w tym momencie trwał bal pożegnalny dla klas trzecich. Kise wiedział, że teraz już nie ma odwrotu – za chwilę on i Aomine rozejdą się do innych szkół. To miała być jego ostatnia szansa na wyznanie temu dupkowi, co do niego czuje. Blondyn miał tylko nadzieję, że niebiesko-włosy go nie wyśmieje. Tego by nie zniósł.  
Przyspieszył kroku, zdeterminowany by jak najszybciej mieć to wszystko za sobą. W jego głowie tworzył się istny mętlik.  
_  
A jeśli Aominecchi już poszedł?_

Jeśli się przede mną ukrywa?

Nie ma go. Kise przeszukał wszystkie ulubione zakątki Aominecchiego, lecz nie znalazł go… Aomine pewnie już poszedł, wynudzony imprezą na której nie było czegokolwiek co by go zainteresowało. A skoro Daiki już zniknął z jego zasięgu…

Straciłem ostatnią szansę.

Chłopak nie potrafił tego znieść. W jego bursztynowych oczach zaświeciły małe łezki, a on sam, bezradny, usiadł na pobliskich schodach. Opierając głowę na kolanach, zaczął cicho szlochać. Aomine tu nie ma, Ryouta zaprzepaścił swoją ostatnią szanse. Teraz właśnie uświadomił sobie, że niepotrzebnie robił sobie nadzieję. Użalał się nad sobą, gdy nagle, spłynęło na niego oświecenie.

Daiki go przecież nigdy nie kochał, nie kocha i kochać nie będzie. Taka niestety jest okrutna prawda, Kise właśnie to zrozumiał. W głębi duszy wiedział, że jego uczucia są jednostronne, ale z drugiej strony… Te uśmieszki, które posyłał do niego niebiesko-włosy, podpuszczanie go co chwilę, zaczepianie na przerwach…

_Czemu podsycał we mnie nadzieje?_

Wiedział co do niego czuję i zrobił to umyślnie?

Nienawidzi mnie?

Gorzkie łzy spłynęły po jego policzku. Najpierw jedna, potem druga, a już po chwili Ryouta płakał niczym małe dziecko, szlochając niemiłosiernie. Nie potrafił się powstrzymać, wszystkie uczucia i emocje, które w sobie trzymał właśnie wypływały z niego wraz z ciepłym płynem sączącym się z jego oczu. Teraz wiedział, co znaczy mieć złamane serce, jednocześnie stracić cel w życiu. Nie miał już po co wstawać rano, już nigdy _go_ nie spotka i ta myśl go przytłaczała, dusiła od środka. Jego cel, jedyna osoba na której mu _naprawdę_ zależało właśnie zniknęła, niczym za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, zostawiając w blondynie pustkę, nicość, pozostałość po _nim. _A tej pustej przestrzeni już nic nie wypełni.

Czyli te miesiące, poświęcone na nieudolne próby zwrócenia na siebie jego uwagi, poszły na marne? Skoro tak, to czy Ryouta od samego początku był skazany na porażkę? Na przegraną, w walce o Aomine? Bardzo możliwe.

_Boże, czemuś mnie nie ostrzegł? Dlaczego pozwoliłeś mi na to wszystko?_

-Czemu mnie nikt nie powstrzymał?!- wydarł się na całe gardło. Czemu żadna osoba nie powiedziała mu, że robi błąd?- Dlaczego, ja się kurwa pytam?!

Łzy lały się z niego niczym wodospad, policzki paliły od gorąca, a on sam nie wiedział co robić. Jedno wiedział na pewno – nie ma zamiaru przebywać w pobliżu niebiesko-włosego. Chce być jak najdalej od niego, chce się odseparować, oddzielić siebie od niego.  
Nie chce sobie pozwolić na kolejną głupią, naiwną nadzieję. Nie ma zamiaru znów się od niego _uzależnić_, tak jak jest teraz.  
Kise pragnie tylko jednego. Rzucić w kąt _nałóg_, jakim stał się Daiki. Nigdy więcej nie zajrzeć w te jego niebieskie, bezkresne, głębokie oczy.

_Dlaczego to zawsze ja muszę tak cierpieć? Czemu nie ktoś inny?_

_Czy tylko ja jestem tak głupi, by nabrać się na złudzenie jakim jest miłość?_

Nie, nie tylko on. Jest tysiące, może nawet miliony osób ze złamanym sercem, w sytuacji beznadziejnej, tak jak Kise. Lecz to nie zmienia faktu, iż to ciągle boli tak samo. Cały czas serce boleśnie obija się o żebra, nogi miękną, a z oczu płynął łzy. Nie można powstrzymać negatywnych myśli, tysiąca inwektyw płynących w stronę osoby, która do tego wszystkiego doprowadziła.

Tak samo czuł się Ryouta, siedząc na tych zimnych schodach, wypłakując się w rękaw swojej koszuli. Czy można zapomnieć o złamanym sercu? Wątpię, lecz na pewno można zakopać to wspomnienie głęboko w podświadomości, na co dzień nie zwracając uwagi na swoją przeszłość. Ale nawet pomimo tego, nie można tego nie pamiętać.

Niestety.

_Czy wszystko musi być przeciwko mnie?_

O ironio! Zawsze wszystko stawało mu na drodze. Mimo, iż próbował przezwyciężyć pecha, nigdy mu się nie udało.  
Tak jak w typowych tragediach, bohater od samego początku jest spisany na straty.

_Czasami mi się wydaję, że gram właśnie w takiej tragedii_.

Ryouta często porównywał siebie do głównego bohatera, walczącego każdego dnia z nową przygodą. Na początku był pewien, że grywa w komedii lub co najmniej obyczajówce, lecz mylił się. Grał w tragedii, pełnej wzlotów i upadków. Każde nowe przeżycie przybliżało go do punktu kulminacyjnego, gdzie on, Kise, miał stracić wszystko na czym mu zależało.  
I teraz właśnie nastała ta scena. Akt, w którym rozpacza nad sobą, myśli o sensie swojego istnienia.

Nigdy nie się nad tym nie zastanawiał, ale… Czy ktoś go kiedykolwiek kochał? Można powiedzieć, że rodzice, ale cóż to za miłość, którą okazuje się wyłącznie prezentami? Nie było ich całymi dniami, a gdy już przychodzili, Kise smacznie spał w swoim łóżku. A więc, czy był ktoś, kto tak naprawdę się o niego troszczył?  
Odpowiedź brzmi _nie_. Nikt, nigdy o niego nie dbał.  
I to był kolejny okrutny fakt z jego życia, a każda minuta, każda sekunda spędzona na myśleniu o tym przyprawiała go o ból gdzieś głęboko w środku. Wiedział, że kiedyś w końcu się załamie; miał tylko nadzieję, że w trochę lepszym miejscu i lepszej porze, niż podczas trwania balu szkolnego.

Łzy już dawno przestały wypływać z bursztynowych ognisk blondyna, lecz pozostawiły po sobie ślad w postaci opuchniętych powiek i czerwonych oczu. Jeśli teraz wróciłby na salę, na pewno zostałoby to szybko zauważone. W końcu jest całkiem rozpoznawalny i nawet jeśliby chciał, nie może uciec od śledzących go wszędzie dziewczyn. Wybrał więc jedyną możliwą dla niego opcję.

Ucieczka z tego chorego miejsca.

Przemierzając ponownie korytarze szkolne, wspominał wszystkie miłe chwile tu spędzone. To w tej szkole poznał swoich pierwszych _prawdziwych_ przyjaciół, to tutaj poznał _jego. _Nie żałował niczego, co się tu stało. To była ogromna część jego życia, i za nic nie chciałby tego zapomnieć.  
Przyspieszył kroku i praktycznie biegnąc, wypadł ze szkoły. Spojrzał w niebo, które spowiły ciemne chmury. Zapowiadało się na ogromną ulewę, Kise to wiedział. Prawie zawsze pogoda odzwierciedlała jego uczucia, a właśnie teraz czuł się jakby burza w nim szalała.  
Ruszył chodnikiem w stronę wyjścia z terenu szkoły, czyli małej, srebrnej furtki.  
Przeszedł koło miejsca w którym pierwszy raz spotkał Aomine i zalały go wspomnienia. To tutaj jego bursztynowe oczy spotkały się z głębokimi niczym ocean oczami Aominecchiego. To wtedy pierwszy raz jego serce zabiło w _ten_ sposób.

W oczach Kise ponownie pojawiły się łzy, lecz tym razem nie pozwolił im na opadnięcie po zaczerwienionych polikach. Nie miał zamiaru się tutaj rozklejać, przynajmniej nie w tym miejscu. Wyszedł za teren szkoły, nie wiedząc co robić. Powrót do domu nie wchodził w grę, tam na stówę znów zacząłby się nad sobą rozczulać, płakać i lamentować. A tego nie chciał.

Poczuł jak zimne krople deszczu opadły na jego głowę i ramiona, a po chwili rozpadało się już na dobre. Ryouta po zaledwie minucie stania na dziedzińcu był doszczętnie przemoczony. Ponownie zaczął swój marsz, nie wiedząc gdzie zmierza. Nagle usłyszał wołanie, aż za dobrze mu znane.

-Kise! – niezbadana siła chwyciła go mocno za serce, a z oczu popłynęły niechciane łzy. Genialnie znał ten głos. – Zaczekaj, idioto!  
Niebiesko-włosy chłopak niebezpiecznie szybko się zbliżał, a z każdym jego krokiem, kolejna kropelka wody spływała z brody Ryouty.

_Czemu to tak cholernie boli?_

Blondyn powoli odwrócił się w stronę Aomine, z całych sił powstrzymując się od zajrzenia w jego cudne, tak bardzo przez niego kochane, niebieskie oczy. Gdyby tylko to zrobił, na pewno rozkleiłby się na dobre.  
- Słucham? – spytał najbardziej naturalnym głosem na jaki było go stać, choć i tak nie wypadł przekonującą. Jednakże wyższemu z nich to odpowiadało.

- Satsuki powiedziała, że mnie szukałeś. Byłbym wcześniej, gdyby nie taka jedna fajna dziunia. Wiesz, spotkałem ją po drodze i no… ten- tego. - zaśmiał się. Spojrzał prosto na Kise, teraz skulonego, łapiącego się kurczowo za miejsce na klatce piersiowej przy którym powinno znajdować się serce. Powinno tam być, lecz jednak już go nie było.  
Przed chwilą rozpadło się na kawałki, nie zostawiając po sobie nic, prócz pustki.

_Czyli wolał jakąś szmatę ode mnie?_

Daiki niczego nie zauważył, zachowywał się tak jak zwykle. Jego obojętność na ból chłopaka praktycznie skręcającego się przed nim, przyprawiła blondyna o jeszcze większe cierpienie. Dopiero gdy zobaczył uniesioną brew Aomine, jako – tako się ogarnął. Wyprostował się w miarę możliwości i spróbował nie wyglądać jak załamany psychicznie nastolatek, którym oczywiście był.

- Yhm, no tak. J-ja chciałem ci coś powiedzieć… - zaczął, lecz po chwili z niewiadomych dla niego samego powodów, nagle się zaciął. Miał całkowitą pustkę w głowie. – Ych, ja no… ten.

-Streszczaj się stary, ta dupeczka cały czas na mnie czeka.

Wtedy coś w nim pękło . Jeśli chwilę temu myślał, że poprzedni ból był nie do zniesienia, teraz nie mógłby tego normalnie określić. Tylko jedno słowo potrafiłoby to w jakiś sposób opisać.

_Agonia_.

Patrzył na Aomine tymi swoimi bursztynowymi oczami, nie rozumiejąc jak ten idiota nie widzi jego męczeństwa, spowodowanego przez wszystkie jego słowa.

_Czy on naprawdę jest taki ślepy? Czy tylko udaje?_

Ale… Dla jasnowłosego się to teraz nie liczyło. Jedyną rzeczą jaką się teraz przejmował, był ból w klatce piersiowej, który zawładnął nim całkowicie. Ryouta tylko resztkami siły powstrzymywał się od padnięcia na kolana. Lecz…  
Przecież Aomine jest teraz szczęśliwy, nieprawdaż? Ma na twarzy ten swój uśmiech, który Kise tak uwielbiał. Ryouta nagle poczuł się niespodziewanie lekko na duszy.  
Nieoczekiwanie, stało się coś, czego nikt nie mógł się spodziewać.  
Blondyn zaczął się wariacko śmiać, powodując, że dreszcz przepłynął wzdłuż kręgosłupa jego rozmówcy. Jego rechot prawdopodobnie można było usłyszeć nawet w szkole, ale on się tym nie przejmował.

-T-to o czym chciałeś pogadać? –spytał niepewnie Aomine, nie wiedząc jakiej reakcji oczekiwać po stojącym przed nim, śmiejącym się blondynie. Ryouta otarł wierzchem dłoni łzy zalegające w jego oczach i spojrzał prosto na powód swojego dzisiejszego załamania. Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, lecz w jego narządach wzroku znów pojawiły się te cholerne łzy. Deszcz cały czas siekał mocno, jeszcze bardziej mocząc stojących na dziedzińcu nastolatków.

-Już nie ważne, Aominecchi. Chciałem się po prostu pożegnać. – powiedział, spuszczając wzrok. W duchu karcił się właśnie za swoją chwilową głupotę. Jak on mógł myśleć, że Daiki cokolwiek do niego czuje? Przecież ktoś taki jak on, nigdy nie zakochałby się w kimś takim jak Kise.  
Kise odwrócił się od zszokowanego chłopaka i ruszył chodnikiem. Po chwili, zatrzymał się raptownie. Spojrzał przez ramię na niebiesko-włosego i wyszeptał na tyle głośno by chłopak mógł to usłyszeć.

-Żegnaj, Aominecchi.

_A więc jednak Bóg mnie kocha. Pozwolił mi go ostatni raz zobaczyć, mogłem się z nim pożegnać. Mam nadzieję, że Aominecchi będzie szczęśliwy, takie jest moje jedyne życzenie._

Nie zwracając uwagi na otaczający go świat, Kise ruszył w swoją ostatnią podróż.

Nad pobliski most.

* * *

Ech… mam nadzieję, że chociaż jednej osobie się spodobało. Przepraszam za wszystkie błędy ._.

Myślę, nad zrobieniem jeszcze kilku chapterów. Mogłby mi ktoś co do tego doradzić?


End file.
